Strawberry Kisses
by Singing Muse
Summary: Oneshot. Sephirorth should know better by now then to come between Cloud and his sugar intake. Sephiroth/Cloud Yaoi Fluff


**This is a treat for everyone who's waiting for me to update 'Rocking to You'. I can't resist giving you some fluff, especially since this story came up when I was extremely bored and I was snacking on some strawberries. This is also for one of my friends, Mikurai, just cause I love her. Also, because I know when she sees this, it's going to make her squeal so loud, you'll hear it from Kentucky.**

**Rate:** T; for sexual terms and cursing.

**Pairing:** Sephiroth/Cloud

**Summary:** _Oneshot. Sephirorth should know better by now then to come between Cloud and his sugar intake._

_Warning: _The following story contains YAOI. Also known as a HOMOSEXUAL relationship between two men. If you do not support the pairings, the terms, or Homosexuals relationships in general, please stop reading. Otherwise, don't come flaming to me about your moral problems with said story, because no one cares.

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters, game, songs, or products used in this fanfiction. All uses of said items belong to the proper owners and have not been used for any personal gain except for the enjoyment of others._

_

* * *

_

There were plenty of things that annoyed General Sephiroth.

1. President ShinRA calling him in the middle of the night for some annoying rambling on about the situation in Wutai.

2. Genesis' constant whining about…well…everything really.

3. The Turks (Reno most directly ever since he's 'Man-woman' comment)

4. Zack, just in general.

But there was nothing, nothing at all, that annoyed him more then what he came home to today.

After a excruciatingly long day of filing papers and watching over repairs for one of Zack's summons-gone-wrong (don't ask), the General had come home in hopes of having a nice long shower and to have a certain blonde give him a massage. Unfortunately, he had forgotten one thing in all his musing. One very, very important detail that had caused him a headache the night before.

But, being so exhausted from the day's work, Sephiroth had simply assumed that when Cloud had not jumped him the moment he came home, it was because his lover had not returned to the luxurious apartment they shared as of yet. That was not the case, he realized, as he walked into the kitchen for a quick snack and was surprised by what he saw. Everything, every single piece of food in his cabinets was something sweet. Eight different types if cookies, seven cake mixes, brownies, poptarts, lollipops, and candy bars, among other sweet products, were stuffed into the shelves. Where all the cans and pastas (plus the chips he was hoping to grab) had gone was beyond him; but he did know something else.

Slapping his forehead, Sephiroth let out a groan of annoyance. "For the love…" The events of the previous night came flooding back to him in an endless stream of memories.

You see Sephiroth had a particular hatred for all things sweet. Cookies, cupcakes, ice cream. Anything. Even as a child, when he was given a lollipop as a reward for his good behavior, he would push the treat away in disgust. In all honesty, he didn't think it was all that bad. So he didn't care for dessert or soda to keep him going through out the day, it wasn't like he couldn't be happy like everyone else. That, however, did not pass well with Cloud, who adored sweets like he adored his silver haired lover.

Now onto the night before. He had sent the teen out for some groceries, and Cloud had been able to gather all the things that he had placed on the list, but what should have been only two or three bags worth of things was actually seven. And when he pulled those seven bags open, he found enough treaties to rot your teeth three times over!

And he had found the worst of it all in the last of the bag. Strawberries. How he hated the fruit. Just having one placed on his lips made him cringe. Unfortunately for him, they were Cloud's favorite.

Scolding his tiny lover was probably not the best of ideas either. Immediately Cloud went into his defensive mood, which he had learned was like stepping on broken glass. You never knew when you'd get cut. Of course, the blonde didn't understand why he was being lectured, even though he effectively spent a good amount of money on his credit card. But that wasn't what he scolded him on; it was just the fact that he had bought so much. And that's when Sephiroth had said the worst thing he could possibly say to a hormonal, temperamental, teenager with low self-esteem.

"Cloud, these things are horrible for your health! Eating all this is going to make you **fat**."

In retrospect, he probably should have phrased that better. A lot better. Because as soon as those words left his mouth, Cloud had slapped him across the face and ran out the door crying, "You insensitive asshole!"

Now he was seriously regretting it as he looked through his fridge with a grim look on his face. Ice cream, pudding, and yogurt. Great, his entire kitchen was a kid's (and Cloud's) fucking paradise.

This did bring two things thought to his mind, however. One, Cloud had gotten help with bringing all this here. After all, the teen may be strong, but not even he could handle carrying all this by himself. Which means he had gotten the only people to help him that he knew would give the blonde this idea in the first place. He was going to kill Zack and/or Genesis later on.

The second thing was that Cloud was probably still here, as he knew all this stuff wasn't there in morning when he left. Also, Cloud wouldn't be able to resist watching him discover his little 'revenge' go prefect. Now where could that little brat be? Not in the living room or the kitchen, obviously. He could be in the closet, but he highly doubted that and the bathroom was much to small for him to keep still in it for a long time. That only left one place. The bedroom.

Throwing off his leather coat onto the couch, Sephiroth matched down the hall towards the master bedroom. He was correct in thinking that Cloud was in there, as he could hear their TV chattering on the inside. Grabbing the doorknob, the General swung the door open and flipped the light on to find…

…Cloud seated in the middle of boxes and candy wrappers in front of the TV, the pale skin around his mouth covered in chocolate. The little blonde teen looked back innocently, his mouth stuffed and his blue eyes red from tears.

Sephiroth almost fell straight on his face if it wasn't for his catlike reflexes and gripped onto the doorframe for support. "Cloud!" He yelled in disbelief. "What is this?!"

"Comfort food." He replied, swallowing down everything in his mouth.

A headache was about to come. He could feel it as he stepped onto the black carpet of the floor. "You can't be serious…Cloud, what could you possibly need comfort food for?"

Cloud bit into his chocolate bar. "Because I have a jerk for a boyfriend!"

"Why am I a jerk?! Is it because I told you that you'd get fat if you kept eating all this stuff?"

For some reason, the word 'fat' was like a trigger for a bad response out of Cloud. The General actually put his arms up in defense, thinking Cloud would attack when the teen glared at him. Instead of fists punching him, there came a sniffle followed by a loud wail.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" The teen screamed, throwing the objects around him in a childish manner. "You're so mean, Sephiroth! I'm not gonna get fat! Why do you have be mean and say things like thaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHT?!!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes shut, holding his hands to his ears. What the hell was he talking about? Growling slightly, Sephiroth bolted over to the blonde and grabbed his wrists. "What in the Gaia's name are you talking about?!"

The blonde hiccuped, his head hanging on his shoulders when he looked down. "Why do you have to make me worry abo-hic-ut things like that? Whenever I have any c-hic-andy or chocolate, you make me feel bad about myself. You ma-hic-ke me feel like if I do get fat, you –hic- l-leave me!"

Oh…dear…Gaia… This kid was just too sensitive about these things. If he didn't love him so much, Sephiroth might have seriously high tailed it out of this relationship by now. "Gaia, the things I go through…" He sighed with irritation in his voice. "Get up…" Putting his hands under Cloud's arms, Sephiroth left the boy up on his feet. The blonde sniffled, weeping his tears with his arm. He didn't know what to do with this ki---

Just then, a large plastic container caught his eye. Well, that could work, but the very thought of it in his mouth was enough to make him shiver. However, he'd do if it would make Cloud happy. "Chocobo…Close your eyes…"

"B-but…"

"Close your eyes." He said with a more commanding tone. The blonde did as he said, letting his arm lay limp by his sides. He could hear something being forced up, followed by Sephiroth mumbling under his breath before he gently grabbed his chin. "Open your mouth." Hesitantly, he did so, and the moment he did, the end of something sweet was put in his mouth. Hey, he knew that taste! It was a---

Cloud's thoughts disappeared as he felt Sephiroth's lips move around the object and push the food into his mouth with his tongue. Confusion turned in pleasure when his tongue danced around the split pieces and slip under Sephiroth's tongue. Juice slipped down his chin while he ran his hands up his lover's shoulder and tangle themselves in his hair. For moment, Sephiroth shivered from the taste in his mouth, but he dealt with it as he swallowed the piece whole and felt Cloud do the same. Taking his lips from the blonde, he ran his tongue down Cloud's chin, licking up the juice before he turned to look into the blonde's eyes.

Cloud smiled with amusement. "I thought you didn't like strawberries." The little brat was enjoying getting his way, wasn't he?

"I don't." He replied with a wrinkle of his nose. "But I suppose if I keep doing this, I'll get use to the taste…" Arching Cloud's neck, he took another lick at his wet skin, gaining a moan from the teen. "Mmmm…Who knows Cloud? Maybe if I cover your body with chocolate, I'll start liking that too…"

The blonde laughed, wiggling out of Sephiroth's grasp for a moment to grab another strawberry. "Why don't we start now? We have plenty of material to work with."

"Maybe we should." Sephiroth smirked, eating the strawberry whole and licking the blonde's hand while running another hand under his shirt.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Angeal tipped his boot on the ground, shaking his head furiously. In his hand was an extremely long receipt, which had $400 worth of junk food on it. "I don't understand how you two could eat so much and not throw up from it yet!"

Currently, Zack and Genesis were laid about on the couch, wraps laying on the floor like a new carpet. Genesis groaned as if he had a hangover, rolling a pillow over his head. "Gaahhh…So worth it…"

"Could you two please answer the question! This is my money, after all!"

Zack, who was patting his full stomach and still stuffing another chocolate bar into his mouth, looked over and smiled. "We had a little help. This isn't even half of what we had!"

* * *

**If your wondering why I haven't given you a lemon, its cause I'm saving the goodness for Rocking to You and I just love teasing you guys! XD But look at the bright side! You have got Genesis, Angeal, and Zack as guest stars!**


End file.
